


You Walked In And My Heart Went B(l)oom

by spacetrashpile



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Boston Flowers (Blaseball Team), F/F, Pining, Winter Solstice, also in formatting this i realized just how much of it was dialogue WOW, also the lore here is. entirely made up by me., and also writing gloria infodumping and flappy hands stimming, i think this is why i like chat fics so much, it's a party meet cute what can i say!, self care is writing about your two favorite blaseball lesbians pining for each other, sneeking in this first chapter just under the wire for valentine's day!, this traditon isnt a thing outside of my brain youre not missing anything dw, which i know is just blaseball but like.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrashpile/pseuds/spacetrashpile
Summary: In the seista between seasons 12 and 13, the Boston Flowers host a Winter Solstice party. They also host a betting pool.(yes, the title is sort of from hamilton.)
Relationships: Alaynabella Hollywood/Beck Whitney, a few others are also mentioned but not enough to tag them, its just in the pining way but. oh well., seb/mike lenny/chorby and jaylen/percy, those being beck/cali (past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You Walked In And My Heart Went B(l)oom

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explination of Poggers Discourse. Blaseball patrons were allowed to add first and last names to the Blaseball Name Generator a while back, and at some point the Flowers discord realized that "Poggers Discourse" was now a potential character name. AO3 user Spiderface then wrote a fic about them, which is why they speak in emojis here. Translations will be in the end notes.

Gloria enters the break room of Margaritoville holding a piece of paper and a pen high above xyr head. 

“Flowers, Solstice is in just about a week. Margo and I have been having a _great_ time party planning, with no help from anyone else, might I add-”

  
  
“You do it together every year Gloria,” Glabe says from her seat in the corner of the room. “Gods know if anyone else tried it the whole thing would be a mess.”

  
  
“Maybe. That’s besides the point, Moonie. Point is, it’s time for the rest of the team to take part! Who wants to bet this year?”

A few hands go up: Margo, SCORES, Owen, and Hiroto. Gloria throws xyr hand up too, though at this point xe is a permanent fixture in the tradition. After a moment, there’s a hesitant hand raised from Poggers.

“Oh, already jumping on the team tradition, Poggers, I’m proud!” Dunn says, giving them a clap on the back.

“❗😕. ❔👨💲❓”

“Let me explain, let me explain, please, I love explaining this!!” Gloria’s hands are flapping a mile a minute, and no one intends to steal xyr spotlight. “So, every year we hold this Winter Solstice party, right?”

Poggers barely gets to nod along before Gloria keeps barreling forward with the explanation. “And it got this weird reputation for people coming out of it pining, or more, we don’t know what it is about the party but that’s not important. Back in season 4 I made a joke bet with Margo about Solstice being when Beck and Cali would finally get together, because I’d been watching them in the dugout all season 3, and I mean, it was obvious. Anyways! Margo and I kept betting on that kind of thing next season, and then Beck and Inez got in on it one time, and it kinda spiraled into a tradition about betting on who’s going to catch the lovebug, so to speak. It’s all in good fun, doesn’t mean anything, but we have a good time doing it! Does that make sense?”

“❔… 👌❓”

“Great! Now everybody who wants to participate write down your bets and how much you’re betting, you know the drill.”

The paper and a few pens are passed around the table in the break room, eventually making its way back to Gloria. Xe takes it back and goes to write down xyr own bet, but stops. Xe’s eyes flick over the paper and xe looks up, holding back a laugh. “Hey, SCORES, do you want to explain your bet to the class?” xe says, trying to hold the paper close to xyr chest to stop the others from peaking.

SCORES sighs, picking back up her book to avoid eye contact. “Do I have to?”

“Well I think when it involves someone on the team you have to!”

This gets everyone’s attention, suddenly there’s a dozen or so eyes looking at SCORES, all mentally trying to decipher who it might be.

Dunn scoots their chair over so they're sitting next to SCORES and starts poking at their shoulder. "C'mon, SCORES, you know you want to tell us!"

“Fine! Fine, I'll fess up! I think something’s going to happen with Bells and Beck!”

“ _What?!_ ” Alaynabella had not been paying very close attention to this whole thing, but this caught her attention. She usually didn't give much stock to the bet when it came around. She'd participated in her first few seasons with the Flowers, but it turns out she was utterly abysmal at picking up whatever social cues made people good at this kind of thing. “Where did that come from?”

“Wait, wait, I’m interested too,” Margo laughs. “Keep elaborating, SCORES, how far do you think this is going to go?”

“Ok, well, Beck is definitely Bells’s type, to start, and I’m surprised no one else has noticed it before. As for “how far”, I think it’s probably just going to be pining for at least half a season if it’s mutual, probably more if it’s not.”

“Alright, alright, sounds pretty solid,” Margo nods. “Hollywood, thoughts?”

“Look, I don’t- I-“ Alaynabella struggles to find words, realizing very quickly this is not doing much to disprove SCORES' point. “SCORES, Beck and I have barely spoken. _Why_ do you think anything’s going to change this year?”

“Gloria made the bet team knowledge. It’s going to change now."

"Oh, they're right, it will," Margo says, a mischievous smile already beaming on xyr face. "I'm invested in the outcome of this now, so I can gaurentee you'll be hanging out with her, Hollywood."

"Thank you, Nava, I appreciate the support."

"Of course, of course." Xe laughs a bit and sits down next to her on the couch. "What kind of friend would I be if I did any different?"

"And, Bells, let's be honest, I’ve never been wrong before,” SCORES says quietly. "So there's also that."

“Oh, and I have?” Alaynabella's attention is once again fully focused on SCORES, but she has even less ground to stand on here.

“Uh, yeah, multiple times. I don’t think you’ve ever gotten one right, actually,” Inez buzzes from the other side of the room. 

“You’re not helping, Inez.”

“Wasn’t trying to, Bella. SCORES _is_ pretty good at this, you gotta admit that.”

“Is she? I don’t seem to recall her being an expert on this kind of thing.” This is a lie, and not a convincing one, but she hopes it’s enough to get the team to move on. It is not. 

“I pinned down Sebastian and Mike in season 10, remember? And did anyone see Jaylen and Percy coming last season? No one but me.”

“Okay, but,” Alaynabella struggles to come up with another example. “Lenny and Chorby, season 9! You were wrong about those two!”

“In my defense, I’d just gotten here,” SCORES says, finally closing their book and looking up. “But, they also got together like a month later, so I wasn’t totally wrong.”

“Fine, fine, you’re good at this guessing game,” Alaynabella concedes. “But, I think you’re wrong this year.”

SCORES raises an eyebrow. “And how much are you willing to bet?”

Alaynabella pauses. “Nic, do we usually have a price cap on this?”

“No, but I don’t think I remember anyone going above 125 ish.”

She considers this for a moment, eventually standing up and walking over to SCORES’s spot at the table, hand outstretched. “Alright, $50, that sound good, SCORES?”

“Sounds like $50 in my pocket, to me.”

Alaynabella sighs, but plows onward with the bet. “So you’re betting I start pining after her tomorrow night? That’s all?”

“I don’t expect you to go much further than that, Bells.”

“Hey!”

“Not a knock on you! I just think there’s no need to rush this! And also that you won’t!”

“Sure, sure. And I’m betting nothing more than friendship is going to come out of this.”

SCORES laughs a bit, curtly shaking Alaynabella’s hand before picking back up her book. “Well then, I’ll be expecting my 50 bucks by the next morning, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Poggers translations:  
> “Actually, I’m just very confused. What are we betting on?”  
> “Um. I think so?”
> 
> In defense of the Hamilton lyric title: 1. It's Boom/Bloom pun 2. One of the songs on the playlist I listened to while writing most of this was called Hollywood which I think would've somehow been worse to get the title from but the urge was STRONG
> 
> Chapter 2 will entail the ACTUAL Solstice party. Woo! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


End file.
